Lincoln County, Missouri
Lincoln County is a county located in east central Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 52,566. Its county seat is Troy . The county was founded December 14, 1818, and named for Major General Benjamin Lincoln of the American Revolutionary War. Lincoln County is part of the St. Louis Metro Area. History According to Goodspeed's History of Lincoln County, Missouri (1888), Lincoln County was named by Major Christopher Clark, the first permanent white settler, when he addressed the Territorial Legislature saying, "I was born, sir, in Link-Horn County, N.C., I lived for many years in Link-Horn County in old Kain-tuck. I wish to die in Link-Horn County, in Missouri; and I move, therefore, that the blank in the bill be filled with the name Link-Horn." The motion was carried unanimously and the clerk, not adopting the frontier parlance of the Major, wrote "Lincoln" in the blank space of the bill. Others say it was named for Major General Benjamin Lincoln who served in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. Notable residents *Oliver Winfield Killam - Oil industrialist and former Oklahoma state legislator *Clarence Cannon - Congressmember and notable U.S. House Parliamentarian from Elsberry, Missouri Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.45%) is land and (or 1.55%) is water. Adjacent counties *Pike County (north) *Calhoun County, Illinois (east) across the Mississippi River *St. Charles County (southeast) *Warren County (southwest) *Montgomery County (west) Major highways * U.S. Route 61 * Route 47 * Route 79 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 38,944 people, 13,851 households, and 10,554 families residing in the county. The population density was 62 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 15,511 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.13% White, 1.74% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. Approximately 1.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 37.7% were of German, 17.0% American, 10.9% Irish and 7.4% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 13,851 households out of which 40.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.80% were non-families. 19.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county the population was spread out with 30.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 30.20% from 25 to 44, 21.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,592, and the median income for a family was $47,747. Males had a median income of $35,564 versus $23,270 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,149. About 6.20% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.60% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education Public Schools *Elsberry R-II School District – Elsberry **Clarence Cannon Elementary School (PK-04) **Ida Cannon Middle School (05-08) **Elsberry High School (09-12) *Silex R-I School District – Silex **Silex Elementary School (K-06) **Silex High School (07-12) *Troy R-III School District – Troy **Culvre Park Elementary School (K-05) **William R. Cappel Elementary School (K-05) **Lincoln Elementary School (K-05) **Boone Elementary School (K-05) **Main Street Elementary School (K-05) **Hawk Point Elementary School (K-05) **Claude Brown Intermediate School (05-06) **Troy Middle School (06-08) **Ninth Grade Center (09) **Troy Buchanan High School (10-12) *Winfield R-IV School District – Winfield **Winfield Elementary School (PK-02) **Winfield Intermediate School (03-05) **Winfield Middle School (06-08) **Winfield High School (09-12) Private Schools *Calvary Christian School – Winfield (01-12) – Pentecostal *Troy Holiness School – Troy (K-12) – Methodist *Sacred Heart School – Troy (K-08) – Roman Catholic *St. Alphonsus School – Silex (PK-08) – Roman Catholic *Immaculate Conception School – Old Monroe (K-08) – Roman Catholic Politics Local The Democratic Party mostly controls politics at the local level in Lincoln County. Democrats hold all but five of the elected positions in the county. State Lincoln County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives with split representation. *District 10 – John D. Houghton (R-Martinsburg). Consists of the community of Elsberry. *District 11 – Ed Schieffer (D-Troy). Consists of most of the entire county and includes the communities of Cave, Chain of Rocks, Foley, Fountain N’ Lakes, Hawk Point, Moscow Mills, Old Monroe, Silex, Troy, Truxton, Whiteside, and Winfield. All of Lincoln County is a part of Missouri’s 2nd District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Scott T. Rupp (R-Wentzville. Federal All of Lincoln County is included in Missouri’s 2nd Congressional District and is currently represented by W. Todd Akin (R-Town & Country) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Political Culture Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 3,490, than any candidate from either party in Lincoln County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lincoln County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Lincoln County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Lincoln County, Missouri Category:Missouri counties on the Mississippi River Category:Regions of Greater St. Louis